


Of Rosemaries and Forget-me-nots

by MidnightKaito



Series: Memories Etched into Time [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKaito/pseuds/MidnightKaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked away, away from the field filled with rosemaries and forget-me-nots,</p><p>thinking that I would be the only one to remember...</p><p>Until that day when HE came and changed it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Am I rich? no. Did Byakuran die a slow and torturous death? no. So do I own KHR? NO!
> 
> A/N: This story is an AU meaning some things will NOT follow canon. If you look up the meaning of the 2 flowers you should have a hint to the story. The italics are pieces of memories or dialog. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS IN TSUNA'S POV

_**.:Prologue:.** _

_**~Memories~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Memories, one of the greatest things a person can hold.

I remember the first time I met each and everyone of them.

Reborn thinks that the year he came was the start, but in all actuality it was just the begining of a new chapter...

The begining of the time of rememberance for them.

I find it hard to believe that they remember now, but as I write this down I hear them just a few doors away laughing, arguing, remembering and just being themselves.

I should probably explain.

First let me introdue myself, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short and

this is the story of the lost memories that I had to seal away from  **them**...

I won't start at the very beginning for that is another tale.

I guess the most simple way to start will be the day I met a certain baby with a shape-shifting chameleon...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_"Ciaosso! I'm your new home tutor, Reborn"_

_I looked blankly at the small infant in a suit in front of me. Looking at my mother I answered her earlier question._

_" Mom, I don't need a tutor!"_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
_

 The day I met Reborn was a day I would never forget.

How could I when he was the one that took my world, perfectly arranged to prevent me from being noticed, and shook it, put it on it's head and spun it.

I protested don't get me wrong, I kicked and screamed, but the stubborn acrobaleno just would not give in.

It became a contest for us in those first few weeks,  _who would crack and give up first?_ ,

but after I met  **them**  again after so long it guess it was not as intense as the first few weeks.

Don't get me wrong I still protested and tried every damn trick in the book, dirty and underhanded or not.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  


_**-Sawada Residence-** _

_**~ 3 months after Reborn comes~** _

_**  
**_

_"Wake up Dame-Tsuna!"_

_*Whack*_

_" Ow! Reborn do you have to wake me up by hitting me!"_

_*click*_

_" Get up with your dying will."_

_"HIIII! Reborn put that away!"_

Thus the beginning of a typical day in the Sawada Residence...


	2. The Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna reflects. Mukuro shows up. All this on the rooftop of a warehouse. Old memories are fickle things...especially if you're the only one who remembers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: This is before the battle for the Vongola rings, but after the Mukuro Arc and the Varia have already arrived in Namimori
> 
> Shout out: Hey guys! I know, I know I’m late!!! Soooo sorry about that! Anyways I would like to do a great shout out to my beta Phantom Hitman 1412! You’re the best!!!!! Right, I’ve kept you too long enjoy! And R&R!

Chapter 1: The Album

  
* Japan/ Namimori/ Warehouse District/ 12:00pm *  
  
     Tsuna sighed as he sat on the ledge of the roof. Thinking back to the events of that morning gave him a deep sense of dread. His intuition had been acting up as of late, trying to warn him of a danger that was to come. If what he thought was going to happen did come to pass then Tsuna knew he would be in for a lot of pain, tears and explanations in the coming months....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
_*Japan/ Namimori/ Sawada Household/ 7:00am *_  
  
 _Smiling sadly as he flipped through an old, black leather bound photo album, Tsuna let a lone tear slip out. Today was June the 6th again; it marked another year that has passed since the event that changed everything. As he was about to flip the page a familiar voice spoke.  
  
        "Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"   
  
        Spinning around while closing the book as fast as he can, Tsuna spun and stared at Reborn wide eyed. "R-Reborn!!! What are you doing here?" the brunette nervously stuttered the question out as he tried to think of a way to hide the album and hoped Reborn hasn't noticed it yet._

" _Dame-Tsuna, you didn't answer my question." Reborn pointed out in a deadpanned manner as he pointed Leon, in gun form, at his student "Also, don't deflect my question with a question of your own. You're a hundred years too young to do that."_

" _HIIII! Reborn! Don't ask questions while pointing guns at people!!" The brunette shrieked in fright. "And what are you talking about? I'm just in my room, is that such a crime?!?!"_

 

" _You're keeping things from me. You have been ever since you met Gokudera, and your way too young to do that, Dame-Tsuna" The green gun glinted menacingly in the light as dark obsidian eyes narrowed "So talk."_

 

'Oh god, think Tsuna! Think!!' _Wide-eyed and slightly panicked, the poor tuna fish tried to find a way out "Reborn I have no clue what you're talking about!! What thing can I be hiding?!?!"_

 

" _I've been watching you Tsuna; everytime you thought no one was watching you'd have this sad, pained look on your face directed at your Guardians." Dark eyes narrowed once more "What are you hiding, Tsuna?"_

 

" _HIII! Reborn, in some countries watching people is considered stalking!!!!!" Tsuna squawked out in a startled tone '_ oh shit! How come I didn't notice that!!! Tsuna you idiot!!'

 

" _Tsuna, I'm waiting. Tell me-"_

 

" _Tsu-kun, Reborn!!! Breakfast is ready! And you'll be late if you don't hurry Tsu-kun!!!"_

 

'Mom, I love you right now! Thank god!' _Tsuna smile down at Reborn "Well Reborn we should head down!"_

_Reborn stared at his student and once more narrowed his eyes, then finally nodded his consent. Tsuna sighed in relief and without even noticing, picked up Reborn and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen._

 

'This isn't over Tsuna, I will find out what you're hiding whether you tell me or not…'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

* Japan/ Namimori/ Warehouse District/ 12:10pm *

 

"Kufufu~ Vongola what  _are_  you doing here all by yourself, hmmm?"

 

Tsuna jumped at the sound of the rather familiar voice of Mukuro.

 

"M-M-Mukuro!" spinning around to where he thought the voice originated from, Tsuna saw nothing but open air and several rows of warehouses.

 

"Kufufu, did your keeper let you loose, or did you manage to sneak out of the cage?" The voice was exactly how Tsuna remembered it to be, sarcastic, as if toying with him purely because Mukuro had nothing better to do at the time. Spinning around, Tsuna is once more met with nothing but empty air. "I can't imagine the Arcobaleno letting his prize go free so easily. After all" and suddenly there was a presence at his back and breath hot in his ear "There are people like me who are more than willing to snatch you away and keep you for themselves."

Staying completely still, it takes all of Tsuna's courage and strength not to scream at the sudden close contact.

 

"I, um, I ran off by myself, if that's what you are asking. I needed to get away from Reborn. All of his training was driving me up the wall."

Mukuro laughs at this sudden show of anger from the small boy in front of him.

 

"Oya Oya, so the little cat does have claws." He remarks. Considering that the boy in front of him followed every order the cursed Arcobaleno gave him, it was interesting to see that the baby might not have had as much control as Mukuro first thought.

 

"Well I did defeat you," mumbles Tsuna quietly. Suddenly his head shoots up and the boy spins to face Mukuro. "You- you're here" he gasps, pointing a finger at him.

 

"Kufufu, of course I am, who else did you think you were talking to?" asks Mukuro, laughing at the stupidity of the boy.

 

"No, you're really here. Didn't those scary men in cloaks come and get you?" Tsuna shivers over the memory of those men; their aura was like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even Hibari was that scary.

 

"Oya, the Vendice? As if they could keep one such as me captured against my will. When you've seen what I've seen, when you've walked down the Path's I've walked, then spending a few years in prison whilst certain pawns build up strength and anger is nothing. Yet, I've already wasted enough time, so I didn't want to rely on their hospitality any longer than I had to."

 

And as if showing that he certainly didn't need their hospitality, a sofa materialized under him and he sat down upon it. Even the way he sat poured power, showing that even though he may have lost to Tsuna once before, he certainly didn't see Tsuna as a threat.

 

"One such as you? What do you mean by that?"

 

"Kufufu~ You're quite inquisitive today aren't you Tsunayoshi " Mukuro retorted with a smirk playing on his lips. Tsuna felt a twitch in his eye start; it slowly got worst as Mukuro's smirk got larger. He could practically feel his temper starting to spike. He took a slow breath in and slowly let it out; Tsuna tried to think of calming thoughts and started to chant out reasons on exactly _why_  he couldn't kill the pineapple.

Mukuro let his smirk transform into a grin filled with mischief as he let out his infamous laugh. He let his grin widen when he noticed Tsuna twitch  _ever so slightly_.  _'Breathe Tsuna'_ the poor tuna fish was trying to keep calm; a certain pineapple was, however, not helping what with the grins and laughs.

 

"Kufufu~"

 

"WOULD YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT!!!!" Tsuna's patience had just reached its last rope, shocking Mukuro momentarily into silence. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Mukuro was quickly able to mask his shock on the brunette's temper and just let loose a leer in Tsuna's direction.

 

"Temper, temper Vongola~" Mukuro singsonged at the brunette in a patronizing tone. Then he unleashed a smug look "Does your Arcobaleno know? Oh, I can just imagine the  _look_  on his face~"

Taking in a deep breath in order to calm himself a bit, Tsuna sighed and once more repeated his statement in a more calm tone.

 

"Mukuro, really. Get to the point. Both you and I know that I have to be back at school  _before_  1 o'clock"

 

"Hmph! Well  _if_ you insist!" Mukuro muttered under his breathe about how Tsuna always spoiled his fun. Tsuna blinked- now  _that_ caught his attention and made him wonder if…no. NOT.POSSIBLE! Shaking his head he indicated for Mukuro to get started.

 

"As you know I have the ability of the Six Paths of Reincarnation. I'm quite sure you also know that in order for me to get them I had to experience the six paths of hell. Furthermore I remember  _telling_  you all this along with the fact that I had to remember my past  _lives_. Really Tsunayoshi, what would that Arcobaleno do if he knew just how bad you are in keeping track of details, I mean  _really?_ Forgetting a fact, and an important one  _too_ , that your enemy just handed to you on a silver platter is not a good habit to get in to. Not at all. And-"

 

" _ **Mukuro**._ "

 

Mukuro paused and slowly looked up, his eyes widen when he saw the expression on Tsuna's face. He willed himself not to flinch or twitch, it seemed as if he pushed a couple of buttons a bit too soon. The pineapple let his eyes try to find a fast escape route just in case Tsuna decided to say  _screw it_  and try to kill him.

 

"Mukuro. Explain. **Now!** "

 

An idea popped into the heterochromia's head. Gradually he made himself disappear from sight. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He knew Mukuro was up to something, what it was though he had no clue. Suddenly he was pressed up against the warehouse roof with Mukuro pinning him down. The brunette looked up in shock at the mist user. What was to follow would shock him even more. The pineapple then lowered his head, a smirk on his lips, as he drew close enough for Tsuna to  _feel_  his breath and smell his scent. Mukuro whispered a sentence in to the brunette's ear. Mist surrounded them once more and when it dissipated all that was left on the warehouse roof was Tsuna, pale faced and shocked, alone with nothing but the wind.

 

' _I know your secret…Ava"_


End file.
